For Ur Happiness
by ELF.Emma
Summary: Bagi Kyuhyun, kebahagiaan Sungmin adalah segalanya. /KyuMin


**For Ur Happiness**

**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Lee Donghae**

**Genre: Angst and a little bit Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer:**

**Cast di FF ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan cerita ini. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. sekian.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje.**

**Word: 531**

_**Happy reading ^^**_

Terkadang aku berpikir jika takdir benar-benar sedang mempermainkan hidupku. Bertemu denganmu, mengenalmu, sampai akhirnya jatuh cinta padamu.

Aku menyukai senyummu.

Aku menyukai matamu.

Aku menyukai tawamu.

Aku menyukai perhatianmu.

.

.

Aku…mencintaimu.

.

.

Bukankah seharusnya cerita ini berakhir bahagia? Bukankah seharusnya penulis cerita ini memberiku akhir yang manis?

"Kyu, kami memutuskan untuk menikah! Kau tak apa kan Kyu?"

Oh, sungguh! Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku membenci senyum bahagiamu, aku membenci tatapan lembut matamu padanya, aku membenci tawa ceria yang kalian bagi, aku membenci perhatianmu padanya. Tapi, jauh dari semua kebencian itu….aku lebih membenci diriku sendiri. Karena aku tidak bisa merubah satu hal; aku tetap mencintaimu.

"Ne, hyung? Tentu saja! Chukkaeyo! Akhirnya kalian menikah! Aku turut bahagia"

Tidak, aku tidak bahagia sama sekali.

"Aku sangat iri akhirnya kau menikah hyung!"

Aku iri! Ya, aku iri! Kenapa bukan aku yang kau gandeng seperti itu? Kenapa bukan aku yang kau beri tatapan penuh cinta seperti itu? Kenapa bukan aku yang menikah denganmu?

"Kalian sangat serasi! Ne, Donghae-sshi kau beruntung mendapatkan Sungmin hyung! Dia adalah pria yang sangat baik"

Dan aku adalah pria paling menyedihkan karena harus memendam semua ini.

"Donghae-sshi, jaga Sungmin hyung dengan baik! Dia walaupun sudah tua tapi tingkahnya terkadang sama seperti anak TK"

"Ya! Kyuhyun jangan membuatku tampak buruk di depan calon suamiku! Jangan dengarkan dia, Hae!"

Calon suami huh?

Suami?

Aku bisa melihat semburat merah muda di kedua pipimu saat matamu berpapasan dengan matanya.

"Tentu saja, Kyu! Aku sangat mencintai hyungmu ini. Aku tak mungkin menyakitinya"

Wajahmu semakin merah saja dan kau semakin mengeratkan genggaman tanganmu padanya.

Aku juga mencintaimu. Aku tak akan pernah menyakitimu. Lalu kenapa kau tidak menggenggam tanganku seperti itu juga?

Tanpa sadar air mata jatuh begitu saja dari kedua mataku. Mwoya? Cho Kyuhyun pabboya! Jangan menangis! Seharusnya kau tertawa bahagia dan memeluk Sungmin hyung….

GREPPP

….untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Kyu, kau kenapa?", kau memelukku erat, tanganmu mengelus suraiku pelan. Kehangatan ini masihlah sama dengan kehangatan yang kemarin kau bagi padaku. Tapi entah kenapa ini hanya meninggalkan retakan kecil disudut hatiku. Rasanya sangat sakit, hyung!

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Bagaimana aku bisa baik-baik saja jika orang yang sangat kucintai akan menikah? Bahkan aku belum sempat menyatakan perasaanku padamu.

"Ne, hyung. Gwenchanayo. Aku hanya ingin merasakan pelukan terakhir dari hyung kesayanganku"

Hyung yang kucintai.

"Hahaha…Kyu kau manja sekali!"

Tawamu hanya menyakitiku hyung.

Perlahan kau melepaskan pelukanmu padaku. Senyum hangat khas seorang kakak kau lemparkan padaku. "Minggu depan Kyu! Kau adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang aku miliki. Kau harus mendampingiku, ne?"

"Tentu saja, hyung! Kau adalah hyungku…-

Yang sangat kucintai!

-… dan satu-satunya orang yang menganggapku keluarga di dunia ini"

Yah, hanya keluarga. Betapa miris hidupku! Jika aku egois, bisa saja aku menolak pernikahan ini. Sungmin hyung pasti akan mempertimbangkannya. Aku adalah orang asing yang sudah dianggapnya adik sendiri. Sungmin hyung terlalu baik sampai terlalu menyayangiku. Sungmin hyung terlalu baik sampai tak sadar memberiku harapan yang tak mungkin kugapai.

"Aku merestui pernikahanmu, hyung!"

Ini adalah balasan untuk semua kebaikanmu, hyung. Ini adalah balasan karena kau telah mengijinkanku merasakan cinta selama ini, hyung.

"Semoga **kau **bahagia hyung"

Kebahagiaanmu adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa kuberikan untukmu hyung, hanya untuk satu-satunya orang yang kucintai di dunia ini.

**END**

**Pengen buat sequelnya, tapi gak tau juga. Tergantung mood dan reader. **

**Dan untuk Kyuhyun? Kasian dirimu nak, saya jadikan korban FF nista saya xD**

**Saya sudah lama gak nulis dan karena hidup saya nomaden macam teroris alias selalu gonta-ganti akun, saya percaya tidak ada yang tau identitas asli saya. *ketawa nista***

**Saya punya banyak akun dengan cerita yang berbeda-beda xD**

**Well sudahlah, lupakan hal gaje di atas. Saya mohon pendapat reader semua demi meningkatkan kemampuan menulis saya ^^ **

**Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah membaca :D**

**Silahkan keluarkan unek-unek kalian di kotak unyu di bawah ^^**


End file.
